The present invention relates to merchandising systems and more particularly to a unique sales system for large containers, bags and the like.
Typical supermarkets or retail outlets include a plurality of fixtures or shelving for product display and storage. The fixtures include price channels which receive product description and price information. Generally, each product includes a label having a Universal Product Code (UPC) imprinted thereon. UPC supermarket systems are used with direct bagging check stands. Customers make their selections and place the products into a shopping cart. Checkout stands include a conveyor table, an optical scanner and a terminal. The optical scanner examines the UPC symbols printed on the items as they are pulled across a scanner window. The terminal in response to signals from the scanner automatically retrieves a product description and price. The terminal calculates the total charge, tax and change and prints a customer receipt on a tape. Such systems also include a keyboard which permits manual keying of product number and price or product information. An example of such a system may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,624 entitled CODED MERCHANDISING COUPON and issued on May 25, 1976 to Kaslow.
Problems are encountered with the retailing of large containers such as 25 pound and 50 pound bags of pet food, cat litter and the like. The bags are heavy and bulky. The product is difficult for the average customer to pick up and place in a shopping cart. Once brought to the checkout counter, difficulties are experienced with using a UPC symbol printed on the container. The product number or price must be manually entered at the UPC terminal. The bulkiness and weight of the product creates an inherent barrier to purchase. Due to the product size, customer assistance is generally necessary.
A need exists for an improved sales system providing enhanced large bag or container retail merchandising presentation, which will improve inventory-to-sales stock ratio, reduce out-of-stock situations and result in an increased sales experience and accurate sales data due to the UPC tracking system.